gages_famous_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Why Can't You Sleep?
"2:28 A.M." The light blinds your eyes as you reach out for your phone in the darkness. You let your eyes adjust by squinting and slowly you become accustomed to the light of your phone. "Great another night of no sleep," you say with a quick sigh added to the end of your sarcastic sentence, you then lie there in your bed searching through your phone trying to amuse yourself until you fall asleep. "3:00 A.M." The time catches your eyes, "Oh my God, I’m never gonna sleep!" you moan to yourself quietly, once again you search through your phone for the hope of something to quench your boredom, when you are suddenly interrupted by a thump outside of your room. A loud gasp escapes you. You pull the covers over your head, but so you can still breathe. Your chest pounds frantically! You then think to yourself, "Maybe it was just clothes falling off the drying rack or something fell off the shelves?" You continue to reassure yourself and you catch your breath, regaining the ability to breathe normally again. You try to forget what happened and continue to play with your phone. "3:25." Nothing happened since the noise so you are now certain it was just an object that must have fallen off the shelves. "Please go to sleeeeep!" You say to yourself, but your mind just doesn’t want to compromise and continues to be lively. "3:37". You're finally beginning to fall into a deep sleep when you are rudely awakened by another loud thump, but this time it is way louder and sounds closer than last time. You loudly gasp, “Crap!!" you become frustrated and throw the covers off of your body and climb out of bed to stand onto the floor and hunt for the bedroom light. You turn the lights on and they temporarily blind you, but your eyes quickly adjust. As you turn to walk over to your bed you are stopped. You gasp for air and then you try to stop your breathing and hope that what you saw wouldn't make you regret getting up. It just stood there. A tall creature with a distorted face composed of various textures of scars, burns, patches of pale skin and just plain black eyes with no iris or whites. It is shirtless and skinny with long scrawny arms. The structure of Its arms make you gag! Its bone structure is demolished with broken bones sticking out of Its burnt repulsive flesh. You can NOT move, you try so hard but you are petrified with terror, too scared of what this creature might do. It says nothing. The silence fills the room as its cold black stare burns into your eyes. You are shivering in shock and a bead of sweat runs down your face. It’s just silent. Then finally It spoke in a raspy voice that chills you to the bone. "If you didn't want to see me, you shouldn't have turned the lights on." Category:Beings